Increased contact with latex products has resulted in an increased number of allergic reactions in health care workers and patients. Reactions range from contact urticaria to systemic anaphylaxis. Studies have been initiated to identify and possibly isolate the component(s) causing these reactions, which are mediated in many cases by latex component specific IgE. Comparative extractions of Ammoniated and Buffered latex purchased from various sources have been evaluated by Isoelectric Focusing(IEF), Blotted RadioImmuno ElectroFocusing (BRIEF), SDS PAGE, Preparative IEF, and Modified Ninhydrin procedures. A Laboratory Reference preparation of Latex has been prepared and shared with other investigators. Extracts prepared form various devices are also under study. Review of these data is still in progress.